daisy_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1 + 2 Easter Eggs
Well almost every Easter Egg and Hat Tips in Fox episodes 1 + 2. This isn't a review! 1.) Hat Tip to Dracula and JJ Abrams: Mina Abrams could be, most likely is, named after Mina Harker, main character in Bram Stoker’s Dracula, and JJ Abrams, director of Star Wars The Force Awakens. 2.) Hat Tip to Alice in Wonderland: For those familiar with Alice, her first wonderland adventure happened to her when she was asleep but didn’t realize it. She wakes up in wonderland and begins her journey, this is reflected through Fox when she opens her eyes and wakes up within a dream. 3.) Daisy Easter Egg: The Lake was a popular meeting spot for Daisy and Fox to have romantic moments by, (*cough cough* Daisy lost her virginity to Fox by that lake) however, Daisy usually met Fox there at night in result looks very different. With Mina, it’s during the day. Will Mina and Fox have romantic moments by this lake too? Maybe but fans would probably throw a fit if they did considering that’s Daisy’s spot! 4.) Daisy Easter Egg: This is just a theory but in the third and final novel of the Daisy series, Daisy wakes up to hear something calling to her and finds her grandmother’s jewelry box sitting on her dresser. She is startled by this. Further in the book we discover she was startled to find it because she actually gave it to Fox years ago when they were little girls which means that Daisy has the ability to not only travel back and forth between the Dream World willingly but can take things with her. The theory: The box is Daisy’s, however, Mina also noticed the box so perhaps it’s connected to her instead? 5.) Hat Tip to Hocus Pocus: Creators hat tipped Disney’s Hocus Pocus with the music box melody. The Sanderson sisters lured children to their cottage to suck the lives and youth from them, perhaps the melody was used because that underlines Fox’s persona. She may not be luring children or people to suck the youth from them but perhaps she does lure people for something. Also, Monroe Hayden is a fan of the Disney film. 6.) Hat Tip to Maleficent and Star Wars The Force Awakens?: The shot where Fox slowly turns her head after sensing the box is behind her (Episode 1) could be a possible hat tip to Disney’s Maleficent when Angelina Jolie’s character similarly does the same thing when she senses the spinning wheel behind her. In Episode 2, Fox turns her head in a similar manner but in a much more dark and dramatic way when she senses Mina is behind her. This could be a hat tip to Kylo Ren from The Force Awakens when he is first told the news that the First Order failed to bring him BB-8 then goes on to throw a fit. The second hat tip is less likely due to the fact that Star Wars was released in December 2015 and shooting for the first half of Fox took place in Summer 2015. Could they have went back and reshot this for that, yes but it’s very unlikely, however, who’s to say that it wasn’t a hat tip. And if these are indeed hat tips perhaps they are done to reflect Fox’s past as if to compare her to Maleficent and Kylo by quietly suggesting that Fox is someone who was good but fell from the light and into darkness? 7.) Hat Tip to Star Wars Universe: The idea that Fox can sense the things around her could be a hat tip to Force sensitive characters in the Star Wars Universe. No, Fox isn’t a Jedi or Sith, it’s just a hat tip to the stories and adventures those characters have. Monroe Hayden also is a big fan of the films. 8.) Hat Tip to David Bowie: Fox’s new costume is designed similarly to one of David Bowie’s Goblin King from Labyrinth with her pauldron, leather jacket and boots. Her hair is also a much more toned down, modern, feminine version similar to his. 9.) Hat Tip to Snow White and the Huntsman: Fox wears a claw ring on her forefinger and another ring on her middle finger that looks very villainous. Charlize Theron’s Evil Queen wore similar accessories in Snow White and the Huntsman. 10.) Hat Tip to Brandon Teague: In the end of the second episode, a dedication was made to the executive producer of the show, Brandon Teague who died on December 30, 2015. He was also one of the artists to work on Daisy. Let me know if you spotted any other ones!